In recent years, attention has continued to been drawn to an electric vehicle that incorporates an electrical storage apparatus and a motor that rotates the wheels, and drives the motor using power of the electrical storage apparatus, as an environment-friendly vehicle. With a vehicle of this kind, power is supplied to a power line from a vehicle charging apparatus outside the body of the vehicle, and the supplied power is stored in the electrical storage apparatus (see Patent Literature 1, for example).